


Флейтист

by MichaelTheCarrot



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheCarrot/pseuds/MichaelTheCarrot
Summary: По вечерам Бофур и Двалин сидят у камина
Relationships: Bofur/Dwalin (Tolkien)
Kudos: 7





	Флейтист

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Hobbit 2014

Бофур привык к большим городам и шумным ярмаркам, к крикливой малышне и беспокойным лавочникам, поэтому когда они с Двалином стали жить вместе, его поначалу пугала гулкая тишина у них дома по вечерам. Из Двалина был не ахти какой собеседник, а трепаться в одиночку Бофур почему-то при нём стеснялся. Весь день на ярмарке глотку драл — ничего, а как домой приходил — наваливалось какое-то косноязычие. Поначалу Бофур весь крутился и дёргался, думая, чем бы разбить неловкую тишину, пытался даже на флейте наигрывать какие-то простые мотивчики, а потом ничего — привык. Оказалось, что молчать вдвоём с Двалином было очень уютно. Они сидели рядом, чуть касаясь рукавами, тянули тёмный эль, до противного быстро нагревающийся, и смотрели в пламя уютно потрескивающего камина. Бофур тогда думал о братьях, оставшихся в Синих горах, о большом закопчённом котле, в котором булькала умопомрачительно пахнущая бомбуровская стряпня, и о немного кособокой печке, которую они с Бифуром клали собственными руками. О чём думал Двалин — один Махал знал. Может — о пламени величественных гномьих кузниц, не чета людским, в которых он работал сейчас, а может — о горящем за спиной Эреборе и о потоках огня с небес. У них у всех, выживших тогда, было странное отношение к пламени. Бофур до сих пор не мог разобраться, да и не лез особенно.

Но иногда Бофур все-таки не выдерживал тяжкого гнёта тишины. Тогда он тихонько вставал и выскальзывал за дверь, на крыльцо, подставляя лицо свежему весеннему ветерку и смотрел на розовеющее небо и на птичьи стаи, чёрными росчерками видневшиеся в вышине. Птицы возвращались домой, и Бофуру тоже хотелось домой, но куда именно — он и сам не знал. Тогда он доставал флейту и играл простенькие песни — о весне, о жизни и о тоске по дому, которого у него никогда толком не было.

Двалин поначалу будто и не замечал, что Бофур стал куда-то пропадать, но потом начал всё сильнее хмуриться, пока однажды не проворчал:

— Ну, куда дёрнул-то... Играй уж здесь.

Бофур сперва замер от неожиданности, потом осторожно вытянул из-за пазухи флейту, продул на пробу и потихоньку начал неторопливую, спокойную мелодию. Сам Двалин весьма недурно играл на виоле, и Бофур подумал было предложить сыграть на пару, но тут же одёрнул себя — куда там, Двалин даже от звуков флейты напрягся и почернел лицом. Странное дело — то, что на улице звучало как радость жизни, здесь оборачивалось горькой издёвкой. Яркое весеннее солнце превращалось в трескучее пламя, свежий ветер терялся в затхлости и пустоте старого дома, а птичьи цепочки становились вязью татуировок, постоянным напоминанием о горьких потерях. Бофур играл, играл, но мелодия тонула в тёмных глазах Двалина и выходила оттуда совсем другой — искорёженной, страдающей. Бофур понял: ничего не выйдет. Жизнь нельзя прожить за другого, и чужую песню не споешь как свою. Двалин должен быть сыграть сам. Должен был выплеснуть свою боль тягучими звуками виолы, доверить струнам то, о чем никогда не говорил вслух, а там Бофур помог бы ему — сыграл бы о весне, о молодости и о том, что живым положено жить, а не скорбеть у братских могил.

Двалин смотрел на него больным, немигающим взглядом. Бофур знал: когда-нибудь флейта и виола сыграют вместе. Пусть не сегодня, но когда-нибудь — обязательно.


End file.
